narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rui Uchiha
Background Rui grew up in the outskirts of The Land of Fire, his parents were in the Anbu Black Ops of Konoha, so they desided to put him under the wing of a swordsmen master. He was trained to be a great swordsman and joined Konoha Academy at the age of 9, he got to meet the 5th Hokage Tsunade and was very grateful since she was the first female Hokage. He switched his livings between the village he grew up in and Konoha. He meet his best friend Baransu and spent most of days with him. Once he found out that his village got attacked at Baransu was taken captive, he awakened his Sharingan with two tomoe. This made him a even more skillful at being a swordsmen. When he was 16, the Fourth Great Shinobi War began and Rui was first introduce to intense battling, he had to fight 30 men on his own, realizing about the power of the Sharingan and was terrified and impressed at the same time. He unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan that no other Uchiha has before, feeling two incapacitated emotions at once. He would go and kill 100 more men and became a genocidic maniac that wanted to see the whole world burn in his hand. Once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was casted on the moon he had a dream that he gained Amaterasu and got the burn down all 5 Great Villages along with defeating all 5 Tailed Beast, seeing the whole being scorched in the black flames and laughed to it. When he woke up, he was enraged that he didn't gain Amaterasu as his MS ability and went into a depression for 2 years, roaming around Konoha as a black figure by day and a white silhouette by night. One night he decided to eat at bar at night. A woman sat next to them and started to chat, her name was Shurui Uzumaki and they got along nicely keeping it a secret about his desire of scorched earth. They started to date and soon forgot about his dreams to destroy the world and promised to protect her and Konoha the same. They got married and one of his gifts were one of he legendary swords of the mist, Hiramekarei from Chojuro. He was pleased about and began training again with the blade he now wields. Rui and Shurui decided to have a child and start a family for the first time. Rui stayed home and stopped training to protect his wife and soon to be born child. Rui was overjoyed to have a child and went into tears at random moment just because of his happiness. The night the baby was born, they named their child Hokori and were caring of this child. A week later they got ambushed by Anbu from another village, Rui tries to defend his wife and child but failed. In his dying breath Rui said And with that, Rui died with a smile knowing having high hopes that Hokori will live a long and excellent life. Personality In the past, he in't care about anyone or anything. He felt the pain of being lonely as a reason for all the sins he has committed and never really interacted with anyone. After he met Shurui, things changed quickly. He became more passionate and friendly in the village. He loved to hang out with people and went on missions again, his fighting style hasn't changed but can have a accidental conversation with the person he's trying to capture or kill in a mission. Abilites Rui dominantly uses Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu. He is extremely fast and can learn how to a sword with 0 experience of it to near mastery level in 5 minutes of use. He is a quick learner and his Sharingan helps with the cause by giving him access of copying Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He can even use one-handed hand seals since he can't really do hand seals with both hands since he normally uses a sword. Ninjutsu His Ninjutsu is very diverse, he has every basic nature transformation and the Shadow Clone technique to combine them at any moment. His favorite combination is using Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson and Wind Release: Air Bullets to make the flamed shuriken to spin so fast to look like disk and can go threw normal people very easily and can go threw a thick forest in 40-50meters. Taijutsu He doesn't normally use Taijutsu since close range fighting is normally with swords and if he ever loses a sword, he can summon one with ease. Even if he needs to do Taijutsu, he can be very skilled on his feet more than his hands because he thinks that speed is the most important thing in a Taijutsu fight and strength should come second. His maximum speed is being like a blur that his appointed think he is using the Body Flicker Technique. Genjutsu Genjutsu is a great way to make his opponent think that he is fighting him when really they were fight nothing and wasting their stamina on the air or trees. If he ever fights a Hyuga member, they can't see if a Genjutsu is present with the Byakugan without training with it for 6 months. Kenjutsu A master swordsman with great skills. He can go 1 v 60 all on his own and win. Now that he has Hiramekarei, he is a mysterious killing machine and can go against 150 Chunin level ninja and 100 Jounin level opponents at his full potential and still win. Kunais are a great replacement for a sword becasuse of Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, he could even add fire chakra to it and make it cut threw damn near everything. Space-Time Ninjutsu He trained with Amatsujūjiro for a long time and can use it 20 times a day. He uses it when he has to face against Kage-level opponent the most. He can avoid most attacks because of his quick thinking and can release other Justus from his pocket dimensions. Mangekyou Sharingan Rui can use Amatsujūjiro on both of his eyes. The color of his Susanoo is a bright yellow and before his death, he can make a fully clothed Susanoo. He uses the rib-cage Susanoo the most and can make a sword instead of a hand like Marada. He has used his MS so much that his vision is half of what it used to be. Trivia